


The Sum of Your Parts

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Comforting words, Drabble, F/M, Mental Disintegration, One Shot, Pep Talk, Reader-Insert, S04E19, Self-Doubt, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You explain to Harry that he's more than just his intellect.





	The Sum of Your Parts

Cisco leaves the Workshop as you enter, looking a little down and out. You do a double-take. This alone is slightly off-putting because when either Cisco or Harry leave a room from “talking” with one another, someone is usually always leaving exasperated.

Harry’s back is to you. He’s rustling with something on the table, taking items out of a backpack it seems.

You take a few more steps into the room and cross your arms.

“You were going to leave me?” Harry’s drops his head a bit, then rubs his neck, knowing he’s been caught.

“I thought… I thought it would be better for everyone if I did,” he says. “Soon I’ll be of no use to the team and won’t even be able to solve a simple  _crossword puzzle_.” He pauses and looks down at the floor, voice quiet, “And I wouldn’t be good enough for  _you_  anymore.”

You move closer, reaching out to take his hands in yours and shake them a bit.

“Harry, I need you to listen to me, okay? I would still love you even if you were as dumb as a rock.”

Harry frowns. “Not helping.”

“Sorry. It’s true, though. I didn’t fall in love with your intellect. I fell in love with who you are in here.” You place both your hands on his chest over where his heart lies. “You’re kind... when you want to be,” you giggle. “You’re silly when you let us in to see it. You’re beyond caring, oh my goodness, you care so much about this team.”

You bring him in for a hug, just barely swaying back and forth.

“And you love so deeply.”

Harry nuzzles his nose into your hair, taking in your scent. Taking in your words.

“Essentially, my love, you’re more than just the sum of your parts. Besides, you need to stop worrying,” you continue, “because we’re going to fix what happened to you. Team Flash always finds a way.”


End file.
